


Seven Love Letters

by myavengedromanc



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adaptation, M/M, Memories, Paris (City)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myavengedromanc/pseuds/myavengedromanc
Summary: Vinte anos depois do primeiro encontro, Frank finalmente descobre o amor de sua vida...Aos 19 anos, Frank Iero conheceu o encantador Gerard Way em uma curta viagem à França. Eles aproveitaram o clima romântico de Paris e, quando Frank voltou para casa, Gerard escreveu sete lindas cartas de amor -que ele nunca respondeu.Vinte anos mais tarde, à beira de um divórcio e se perguntando em que ponto sua vida começou a dar errado, Frank encontra as cartas de Gerard. Ele então procura-o na internet, para enfim responder às cartas com um longo pedido de desculpas atrasado. Então rapidamente descobre que a conexão entre ambos continua tão forte quanto no dia em que ele o deixou sozinho em uma plataforma de trem em Paris.Frank sabe que ir à França para reencontrar o homem com o qual dividiu apenas um dia ensolarado e cheio de paixão é loucura! Mas é por este tipo de loucura que ele tem esperado a vida toda...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Eu não sabia como sobreviveria ao desastre.  
Como a vítima mais recente da demissão de uma empresa inteira, eu era um diretor de arte desempregado em Chicago, e novas oportunidades de emprego — freelance ou outras — eram difíceis de conseguir. O lobo mau da dívida do cartão de crédito tinha soprado e bufado e soprado para longe qualquer tipo de liberdade financeira. A raiva e o ressentimento tinham feito sua parte no que havia começado como um casamento feliz. Durante oito anos, eu dividi o quarto de hóspedes com meu cachorro, Ike. Não era de se admirar que meu marido, Chris, e eu não tivéssemos filhos, a não ser um “filho substituto”, peludo.  
Meu aniversário de 40 anos estava logo ali, e eu não sabia que direção tomar quando todas as estradas pareciam levar direto para o fundo do poço. Então, na noite de 6 de maio de 2009, encontrei-me com a única pessoa que eu esperava poder me empurrar para o caminho certo, ou, pelo menos, tirar-me do meu estado de pânico. Bert me ouviu reclamar, resmungar e gemer por uma boa meia hora. Então seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso felino. Ele pegou a garrafa de Pinot Noir de cima do bar e encheu nossas taças até a borda. Antes que o vinho derramasse por todo lado, peguei meu copo, olhando para ele com desconfiança. Não tinha penas amarelas presas nos lábios de Bert; no entanto, como depois de ser seu melhor amigo por mais de 25 anos, eu sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma — sempre tramando, aquele idiota.  
— Desembucha logo.  
— 1989. Vinte anos atrás. Paris.  
E foi assim que a melodia de nossa conversa deprimente mudou de uma canção intitulada “Stormy Nights” para “Happy Days”, e que nos deleitamos com nosso passado, revivendo cada momento glorioso, numa louca farra pela estrada da memória. Parecíamos muito com as mulheres de meia-idade daquele lendário comercial dos anos 1980, um em que elas ficam se lembrando da viagem que fizeram a Paris com uma xícara de café. Uma mulher diz:  
“Eu amava aquele garçom”, e as duas riam e suspiravam. “Jean-Luc.”  
Porém, nossa aventura parisiense de 1989 não poderia ser comparada a um simples comercial de café; tinha sido a escapada mais sonhadora que tínhamos experimentado em nossa vida, a nossa maior aventura. La vie en rose, Paris seduziu nossa alma. Não apenas ficamos enfeitiçados pela arquitetura, cultura e arte parisienses de tirar o fôlego, como também Bert e eu encontramos romance nas ruas históricas. Só que o meu Jean-Luc não era um garçom; era um “cientista de foguetes” sexy, que falava um inglês quase perfeito, graças ao seu trabalho na indústria aeroespacial e em parcerias internacionais. E teríamos sido totalmente relapsos se Quinn (o amigo dele, bonito do mesmo jeito) não tivesse desempenhado um papel importante naquela conversa animada.  
Ainda sou grato por Bert e eu não termos nos apaixonado pelo mesmo cara.  
Uma faísca acendeu os olhos azuis de Bert, que ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele se inclinou para a frente e sussurrou:  
— Você ainda tem as cartas do Gerard?  
Ele sabia muito bem que eu tinha.  
— Estão guardadas em algum lugar lá em casa. Por quê?  
— Porque estou tendo a ideia mais gay da minha vida. –Ele riu anasalado e fez sua melhor expressão desafiadora. –Vamos criar um blog chamado “As cartas de amor mais bonitas do mundo”. As pessoas vão mandar as cartas delas para nós, e nós vamos rejeitar ou aceitá-las, comparando-as com as de Gerard. As cartas dele vão ser o parâmetro.  
Como uma distração para minha vida desastrosa, a ideia despertou meu interesse.  
Terminamos nossa garrafa de vinho e discutimos possibilidades para o blog. Concordei em pensar seriamente a respeito, mas não estava convencido por completo do entusiasmo de Bert. Publicar as cartas de amor de Gerard em um fórum público e compará-las a outras iria desmerecê-las. Eu não mantinha contato com o cara havia vinte anos. E se ele se deparasse por acaso com nosso “blog do amor” e reconhecesse suas palavras? Não seria pelo menos um tiquinho humilhante? Eu, sem dúvida, não ia querer me humilhar. O que eu precisava fazer era encontrar aquelas cartas, dar uma boa lida nelas e depois tomar uma decisão.  
Já passava da meia-noite, e eu já estava sem assunto. Talvez tivesse sido o jeito com que eu estava batendo as unhas na taça de vinho que fez Bert enfim captar a dica.  
— Precisa de uma carona para casa? — perguntou ele.  
— Não, a caminhada vai me fazer bem.  
— Você decide… Mas, tem certeza?  
— É sério, estou bem.  
— Pense sobre o blog, Frankie. — Bert deixou seu copo no balcão, me deu um grande abraço e depois foi sacudindo os ombros para fora do restaurante, cantando: “O blog do amor é um velho lugarzinho em que a gente pode blogar juntos. Blog do amor, baby. Blog do amor, beibiiiiiiiiiii”.  
Deixo por conta do meu melhor amigo corromper uma música do B-52s com o único propósito de me fazer rir. Andando meio esquisito, saí do restaurante e corri duas quadras até em casa, pensando em desenterrar as cartas de Gerard como minha prioridade numero uno.  
Eu era um homem em uma missão. Quase me matei puxando a primeira caixa de plástico para fora do armário de tralhas. Ela caiu no chão com um baque retumbante, errando minha cabeça por pouco. Felizmente, meu marido estava fora da cidade a negócios; portanto, o barulho não incomodaria ninguém, a não ser os vizinhos do andar de baixo e meu cachorro.  
Ike, curioso sobre a comoção toda, entrou de fininho no corredor, sua respiração era como uma nuvem esverdeada pairando sobre meu ombro. Não importava. Acariciando as orelhas aveludadas de Ike com uma das mãos, levantei a tampa da caixa com a outra. Álbuns de fotos.  
Fotos de modelo da minha infância. Memórias aleatórias do meu passado.  
Seis caixas depois, eu ainda estava de mãos vazias e prestes a desistir, quando contei as caixas espalhadas pelo chão. Sete. O número exato de cartas que recebi de Gerard.  
Tinha de ser algum tipo de sinal.  
Porém, com certeza, eu estava me preparando para a decepção.  
À primeira vista, a última caixa não parecia promissora. Estava cheia de arquivos, declarações fiscais e demonstrativos de pagamento antigos. Mas então prendi a respiração, tirei algumas pastas, e aleluia, minha busca pela felicidade momentânea foi concluída sob a forma de uma pasta de plástico azul-piscina cheia de cartas antigas. Com dedos cuidadosos, puxei as cartas de Gerard para fora e as inspecionei com atenção. Em estado impecável, pareciam ter sido escritas no dia anterior, apesar dos milhares de dias que tinham se passado.  
Todas as folhas eram de um lindo pergaminho creme, adornado com tinta preta. Comparada à minha letra, que parecia pegada de galinha, a caligrafia de Gerard era poética, artística.  
Empilhei as cartas em ordem, me enrodilhei no sofá e li.

Carta Um  
PARIS, 28 DE JULHO DE 1989

Meu doce Frank,  
Realmente não sei como começar esta primeira carta. Não por não ter nada a dizer, mas porque tenho tantas coisas para colocar neste papel, que não consigo organizar meus pensamentos. Não tenho nenhum dicionário aqui para escrever o inglês perfeito de Shakespeare, então, desculpe os erros que cometi e os que certamente vou cometer.  
Por favor, não pense que é fácil para mim expressar meus sentimentos em uma carta, contudo, quando nosso coração bate por alguém, acredito que é melhor não esconder. Talvez você pense que é muito cedo para declarar meus sentimentos. Talvez a maioria das pessoas pense que é, contudo não me importa como os outros vivem, porque estou fazendo o que preciso para me expressar para você. Ninguém antes de você abriu meu coração em tão pouco tempo, contudo, com você, todas as minhas barreiras se estilhaçaram em mil pedaços.  
Frankie, sei que vai ser difícil para nós mantermos um relacionamento forte, porém na minha vida eu aprendi que “onde há uma vontade, há um caminho”, e acredito nisso. Encontrei em você um garoto gentil com muitas qualidades que podem fazer um homem feliz. Gostei do seu jeito engraçado, do seu tipo de loucura, da sua paixão pela arte, mas principalmente eu amei a sua presença ao meu lado. Sinto falta da sua voz. Ela ainda canta em minha mente como um pássaro meigo cheio de felicidade. Você coloca milhares de sóis na minha mente… como uma fada. Por isso, obrigado pelo tempo que compartilhamos juntos, repleto de carinho e alegria.  
Seria um desastre se colocássemos um fim nessa paixão entre nós. E sou um homem que não pode viver sem paixão. É a força do meu ser, o melhor que podemos fazer. Senti isso naquela noite no restaurante: uma conexão silenciosa. Eu precisava falar com você ou ficaria decepcionado comigo mesmo se não soubesse o que poderia acontecer. Assim, por essa paixão, vou tentar o meu melhor para salvá-lo. Sinceramente quero viver algo excepcional com você.  
Quando seu trem partiu da estação, não perguntei onde você iria ficar em Nice. Fiquei louco, louco por você, é claro. Eu poderia ter ido até você no fim de semana. Minha cabeça estava nas nuvens e, hoje, o dia inteiro, fiquei muito irritado comigo mesmo por ter sido tão estúpido. Você me disse para ir junto, mas não pensei no fim de semana. Claro, Frank, eu teria feito isso por você.  
Desejo de verdade que essa história seja incrível, romântica (yeah!) e ao mesmo tempo erótica (hummm!). Eu queria te dar muitos prazeres para você me manter no fundo da sua mente, e estou um pouco frustrado por não ter feito isso. Ainda assim, você continua sendo meu lindo menino; o menino de quem eu gosto muito.  
Temos muitas coisas em comum, tanto intelectual quanto fisicamente, e é difícil ser atraído pelas duas coisas numa mesma pessoa. Por isso, quando a gente acha essa pessoa, não quer deixa-lo ir embora. Eu queria muito estar com você, mesmo que seja complicado. Temos de avançar juntos, de mãos dadas, coração com coração, pele contra pele.  
Não posso terminar esta carta. É uma loucura. E eu sou louco também!

**

As palavras de Gerard eram um afrodisíaco, um alimento para os famintos de amor. Lê-las era melhor do que comer chocolate compulsivamente, e consumi suas cartas com um apetite voraz, cada página era mais bonita, poética e romântica do que a anterior. Suas palavras eram requintadas, cheias de paixão e promessa. Por mais que ele tivesse escrito, eu sentia meu coração batendo a cada palavra. Eu definitivamente precisava de um impulso novo.  
Eu admirava sua coragem. Nunca fui alguém de expressar meus sentimentos. Não como ele.  
E, Deus, naquele momento, o que eu teria feito para ter apenas um mínimo de paixão na minha vida. Mas ali estava eu, no sofá, me perguntando o que tinha acontecido, tentando entender em que momento tudo o que eu tinha sonhado um dia simplesmente tinha dado errado. Eu não tinha nada: apenas uma dívida e um casamento morto, culpa e medo. Onde estava tudo o que era meu? Segurei-me às cartas de Gerard.  
A ideia de Bert usar essas cartas como uma espécie de barômetro do amor… bem, o conceito dele havia criado asas e voado janela afora. Eu me encontrei agarrado pelas mãos fortes da culpa e do arrependimento. Em 1989, Gerard me escreveu sete lindas cartas numa tentativa de manter acesa a chama entre nós.  
E nunca as respondi.  
Pas un mot. (Nem uma palavra.)


	2. Fantasmas do passado

Meu Deus, que idiota eu fui. Pontuadas com paixão, as cartas de Gerard ainda aqueciam minha alma, vinte anos depois. Então, por que eu não tinha respondido em 1989? Precisava encontrar a resposta. Procurando no meu passado, imaginei, talvez fosse hora de pensar no meu futuro. Porque eu não queria viver o resto da minha vida num casamento sem paixão, nem me tornar um solteirão amargurado, com um coração de pedra. Se existia algum momento para mudar tudo na minha vida, era agora.  
Colocando as cartas de Gerard de lado, pulei do meu assento e liguei todas as luzes do apartamento. Ike ergueu a cabeça grande, e um olhar de irritação cruzou seu rosto. Meu velho filho peludo, inclusive com um focinho grisalho, esticou-se lentamente para fora da poltrona.  
Ele me lançou um outro “olhar” antes de arrastar as patas para o corredor. Pelo som, parecia que ele estava arrastando pantufas. E então veio: o rangido. Ele pulou para a cama do quarto de hóspedes — a nossa cama, desde que eu havia saído do quarto que dividia com Chris.  
Sentei-me no sofá, perguntas roendo meu cérebro: por que um homem casado mantinha tantas cartas que supostamente não significavam nada para ele? Será que eu me importava tanto assim com o que outros homens pensavam de mim? Eu precisava guardar recordações para provar que eu era amado? Como se, para me responder, um cartão caiu no chão. Apanhei-o.  
Minhas mãos tremeram com desgosto e decepção. Era do meu pai biológico, Anthony.  
Um homem enlouquecido com olhos castanhos e cabelos escuros ondulados estava na frente de um bolo de proporções cômicas, sob um cartaz de Feliz Aniversário, segurando uma arma apontada para a cabeça. Os convidados em volta de uma mesa, todos em poses exageradas de morte, com línguas de fora e olhos revirados. Anthony tinha escrito uma mensagem banal no interior do cartão, fechando com os dizeres: “Bem, aqui está o cartão de aniversário que fiz. Te amo”.  
Com certeza era melhor do que o outro cartão de aniversário que ele enviou alguns anos depois, com uma mulher vestida com um sobretudo e lingerie de renda. O texto dizia: “Toque mais uma vez, Frank”.  
Enfiei os dois cartões na pasta com a face para baixo, indagando se os jogaria fora. Verdade seja dita, eu estava questionando tudo.  
Meu marido sempre me acusou de ter “problemas de abandono” por causa do Anthony. É suficiente dizer que eu sempre nutri um ressentimento profundo pelo meu pai biológico. Qualquer pessoa de mente sã o faria. Depois de um ano e meio de casamento, ele deixou a mim e minha mãe por outra mulher. Roubou o carro. Partiu para o sol da Califórnia. Deixou a porta do nosso apartamento aberta e os gatos fugiram. Nem sequer deixou um bilhete. Eu tinha seis meses, com icterícia e cólicas. Minha mãe era jovem, com 21 anos, temerosa de seu futuro. Pior ainda, a família de Anthony também nos rejeitou, cortando todo o contato.  
Ainda assim, a vida continuou para mim e minha mãe, e foi uma vida muito melhor. Quando eu tinha 6 anos, ela se casou com o homem que eu orgulhosamente chamo de pai, Ernest. Como um menino precoce de 5 anos, é provável que eu tenha desempenhado um papel pequeno em sua decisão de se casar com a gente quando olhei para ele com grandes olhos infantis e perguntei: “Você vai ser o meu pai?”. E não, minha mãe não me encorajou a fazer a pergunta. Foi tudo ideia minha, um menininho que queria completar o círculo familiar.  
Ernest aceitou minha proposta, e minha mãe se casou com ele um ano depois. Nossa vida foi ótima… não, fantástica, perfeita de um jeito arco-íris, marshmallows e unicórnios, pelo menos para mim.  
Anthony não estava por perto para vetar a decisão do juiz, e meu pai me adotou formalmente quando eu tinha 10 anos.  
Dois meses depois da minha adoção, minha mãe deu à luz minha irmãzinha, Jessica. Graças ao livro de Peter Mayle, De onde viemos?, eu sabia o suficiente sobre os fatos da vida. E então eu declarei com naturalidade:  
— Papai vai amar mais a Jessica do que me ama. Ela é filha verdadeira dele. E eu não sou.  
E comecei a chorar.  
Mamãe e papai me colocaram sentado e explicaram que só porque o meu pai não tinha me feito durante um de seus espirros felizes (como descrito no livro), não significava que eu não era seu verdadeiro filho. O amor não vinha apenas do DNA. Eu ainda estava com ciúmes da atenção que minha irmã recebia, mas, por enquanto, a questão havia sido resolvida. Esqueci sobre minha adoção, do meu antigo sobrenome. Eu era um Iero, como Ernest e Jessica. E tinha orgulho disso.  
Até o dia em que me lembrei de que não tinha nascido Iero coisa nenhuma. O que me leva de volta a Anthony.  
Meu pai caloteiro e irresponsável fez o primeiro contato quando eu tinha 12 anos, bem quando eu enfrentava as dores da puberdade, bem na época em que eu não me encaixava.  
Como se a vida não estivesse confusa o suficiente. Claro, o desejo que ele tinha de me conhecer perturbou minha mãe, mas ela me deu a opção de falar com ele ou não. Curioso sobre minhas origens, eu esperava ter algumas respostas. Como? Por quê? Por que ele havia deixado minha bonita mãe? Deixado a mim? No entanto, eu estava muito nervoso para fazer essas perguntas.  
Logo depois daquele primeiro telefonema, os presentes chegaram: um casaco de camurça vermelha da Saks e um colar de ouro. Como se aquilo pudesse compensar por ele nunca ter pago pensão alimentícia. Na oitava série, perdi o colar; depois de uma das piadinhas ridículas sobre eu estar parecendo um gangster. Um colega de classe invejoso destruiu o casaco; as marcas de caneta azul rabiscadas nas costas não puderam ser removidas.  
Depois do contato inicial, enviei algumas fotos minhas a Anthony. Em troca, ele enviou uma foto de si patinando pelo píer de Santa Mônica, vestindo uma sunga de oncinha. E depois, tão rápido quanto ele tinha entrado patinando na minha vida, desapareceu, prova de que as onças — em especial as que usam sunga — nunca mudam suas manchas.  
Muitos anos se passariam antes que Anthony entrasse em contato comigo de novo. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu me rastrear na Universidade de Syracuse no verão anterior à mudança da minha família para Londres, por causa do trabalho do meu pai, e ele entrou em contato comigo, perguntando se eu precisava de alguma coisa. Bom, sim, foi a minha resposta. Eu contei a ele sobre os meus planos de viajar para a Europa, como eu trabalharia como garçom durante todo o verão para pagar a viagem, e perguntei se ele não se importava em doar duzentos dólares aos meus fundos de viagem.  
— Sem problema algum — ele disse. — O cheque está no correio.  
Persegui o carteiro durante semanas. E todos os dias era a mesma coisa. Ele via meu rosto perder a expressão de expectativa e ganhar um olhar de decepção dolorosa. Ele fazia uma dancinha, deslocando o peso do corpo de um pé ao outro. Meus olhos procuravam uma resposta no rosto dele. Sua voz era sempre em tom de desculpas, como se trazer más notícias fosse culpa dele. O cheque nunca chegou e, mais uma vez, Anthony desapareceu da minha vida.  
Jurei esquecê-lo.  
Mas não o fiz.  
Sempre otimista, ou talvez o tipo de pessoa que sempre volta para mais um pouco de dor e punição, eu dei a Anthony mais uma chance de ganhar minha confiança quando minha família se mudou de Londres para Newport Beach. Independente dos meus sentimentos em relação a ele, naquele verão não consegui ignorar minha curiosidade. Anthony morava a uma hora de distância.  
O momento parecia certo. Eu tinha 21 anos, era um adulto de boa-fé e tinha uma forte vontade de conhecer aquele homem cara a cara. Então fiz o que qualquer garoto americano com sangue nas veias faria. Liguei para ele.  
Por incrível que parecesse, ele atendeu. Convidei-o para almoçar. Ele aceitou e combinamos de nos encontrar em algum café da moda. Pedi para minha mãe jurar sigilo, pois não queria aborrecer meu pai, o homem que me criou. Seria um encontro clandestino. No dia seguinte, dirigi duas horas pelo inferno que sempre vai ser a rodovia 405, depois pela rodovia 10, e peguei a Pacific Coast Highway, nervoso para enfrentar o homem com metade da responsabilidade pela minha existência. Surpresa, surpresa, lá estava ele, do lado de fora do restaurante. Não tinha me dado o cano.  
Durante o almoço, enquanto ele falava e falava — basicamente sobre ele mesmo — inspecionei Anthony como se ele fosse algum tipo de atração bizarra em um show de horrores, tentando ver se nós compartilhávamos quaisquer características semelhantes. Como os meus, os olhos dele eram avelã, mas eram mais escuros, não tinham os toques de verde ou o círculo dourado ao redor das pupilas. Seu cabelo, porém, era ondulado, quase preto, e sua pele também era mais escura. Contudo, a pior coisa que ele tinha era o sorriso. Ah, a alegria no rosto dele me deu náusea. Quem era aquela pessoa sentada à minha frente?  
Então Anthony fez o impensável. Ele me arrastou por todo o restaurante, e me apresentou a todo mundo como filho dele. Acidez encheu minha boca e minha refeição ameaçou subir. O homem era um completo estranho. Depois que fui embora do restaurante, nunca mais falei com ele. Eu tinha minha resposta. Mal sabia eu que Anthony influenciaria nas muitas decisões ruins que eu tomaria sobre homens. Bom, nessa época eu já era mais que bem resolvido com minha sexualidade, minha verdadeira família não se importava que eu saísse com pessoas do mesmo sexo, mas foi Anthony, o estranho pai que me fez ter um péssimo pensamento. Desenvolvi um padrão: ir atrás de caras que não me queriam, dispensar os caras que queriam. Se alguém gostava de mim, era porque devia ter algo de errado com ele. Afinal, meu pai biológico, sangue do meu sangue, tinha me abandonado.  
Longe da vista, longe do coração. Antes que a aventura parisiense com Gerard pudesse deixar meu coração em pedacinhos, voltei aos meus estudos na Universidade de Syracuse, para nunca mais ouvir falar dele. Não respondi às cartas porque eu gostava dele. O que, para mim, fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Sem risco, sem coração partido. Em vez de me expor à queda de todas as quedas, evitei qualquer tipo de intimidade real.  
Só que agora, vinte anos depois, eu esperava que não fosse tarde demais para pôr um fim ao ciclo. Eu tinha tanto medo de me apaixonar, que nunca tinha feito isso de fato.  
Sem nada a perder, tomei uma decisão.  
Iria pedir desculpas a Gerard.

Carta Dois  
PARIS, 30 DE JULHO DE 1989

Meu menino, meu doce Frankie,  
Sua lembrancinha da França está sentindo muito a sua falta.  
Tudo em mim sente a sua falta. Quero tanto compartilhar meu tempo com você, que esta carta nos une. Estou na frente do papel, como poderia estar na sua frente, falando com você, mas, infelizmente, sem conseguir trocar carícias e beijos. Toda vez que saio do meu apartamento, me pergunto se você está me ligando de Nice, sem que eu possa chegar até o telefone. É uma sensação muito chata.  
Se você tivesse ficado, em dois dias eu poderia ter te mostrado os fabulosos castelos franceses e a Normandia, uma lembrança dos seus compatriotas que vieram, 45 anos atrás, para morrer na praia.  
Eu teria gostado de te mostrar Paris e a França pelos olhos franceses, para que você entendesse nosso modo de vida, algo diferente do pão e da garrafa de vinho debaixo do braço.  
Conhecendo a França, quero que você conheça a mim. A vida de todo francês está intimamente ligada à história de seu país.  
Frank, quero que você saiba que me sinto um menino escrevendo uma carta para o primeiro namorado. Conheci muitas pessoas durante minha vida, mas realmente foram poucas de quem gostei ou mesmo que amei. Não pense que tenho (como dizemos em francês) um “coração de açúcar”, que me apaixono por todo garoto que conheço. Esse não é meu estilo de vida. Mas é tão maravilhoso gostar de alguém, compartilhar pensamentos, viver para alguém. A vida é incrível.  
Às vezes coisas engraçadas mudam nossa história com a força de um furacão. A gente não sabe como ou por quê, mas ela muda.   
Gosto de escrever quando sinto meu coração batendo a cada palavra.  
Sou um garoto do mar, aquecido pelo sol da Provence, mas seu calor é maior e faz meu sangue ferver em todas as partes do meu corpo. Meu cérebro, geralmente frio, está queimando de tal forma que não o reconheço. Você é um bruxo fugido de Salem, não é?  
Frank, acredite em mim quando digo que me sentia muito bem com você, muito bem-amado em seus braços. Sua ternura me mostrou que estávamos em harmonia.  
Nossa aventura não é de um turista encontrando um estranho numa capital estrangeira. Não era esse o meu propósito desde o início. Você é o Frank que eu estimo. Espero que compartilhe dos meus sentimentos. Nos seus olhos avelã, quero me perder por muito, muito tempo.

Avec amour et désir, (com amor e desejo)  
Gerard


End file.
